La guerra por la inocencia
by AlgoLindo
Summary: "Eso es,llenen su corazón de odio y miedo,un ejército de enanos codiciosos para asustar a los niños,los hermanos Valent para amenazar a los adultos y un poco del hielo de Jack para protegerme,ganaré la guerra Luna,ni los Guardianes o las estaciones que te quedan podrán vencerme." Pitch Black fue derrotado hace 80 años,tiempo que uso para mejorar su plan,esta vez no fallaría.
1. Un Corazón Agrietado

Un corazón agrietado.

"Mi nombre es Jack Frost y soy un Guardián ¿Cómo lo sé?... porque la Luna me lo dijo…"

Pero ese es el problema, no me dijo nada más.  
Llevo años intentando que más niños crean en mí, lo cual es bastante difícil, empecé haciendo nevar en sus cuartos y escribiendo mi nombre con hielo en las ventanas, aunque sé que esto es hacer trampa pero al menos por algunos años puedo jugar con ellos, que es lo que más me alegra en este mundo.  
Para los seres inmortales el tiempo es diferente, sobre todo para aquellos que como yo que no tienen un especifico lugar en el calendario, Conejo por ejemplo, el espera todo el año el mes de Abril o Norte el espera Navidad y así ellos tienen una noción del tiempo más precisa, pero para mí, Meme o el Hada de los Dientes las cosas son diferentes, para nosotros el tiempo simplemente pasa.  
Desde que me convertí en Guardián ellos son como mi familia, pero llevo 300 años en soledad y aun no sé cómo es tener una, creo que ellos tampoco saben cómo tratarme; una vez escuche a Norte discutir con Conejo…si lo admito, los espié; según mi peludo amigo y cito textualmente "Jack es un niño eterno, demasiado inocente, no sé cómo comportarme con él, tengo miedo de herirlo", es increíble, vivimos para los niños y no sabe cómo tratar a uno, parece broma, pero capas por esto solo el Hada se dio cuenta, me refiero a que nadie más que ella noto que mi corazón se había roto pero tampoco supo cómo ayudarme… y si, podrá estar recubierto de hielo pero es tan frágil como cualquier otro… pasó hace muchos años, cuando el tiempo todavía tenía sentido para mí.

 _En la pequeña ciudad los niños corren y juegan, toda esta diversión es un regalo de Jack Frost, pero no solo para ellos si no para un joven que cumple años, Jaime fue el primer niño que creyó en Jack y por eso se convirtió en su mejor amigo, el joven continuo creyendo en los guardianes hasta muy avanzada edad, tenía unos treinta y tantos y aun podía ver al espíritu invernal.  
Seria un error echarle toda la culpa a Cupido Valentino de los sucesos que le siguieron, sería más correcto solo aceptarlo, cuando Jaime tuvo edad contrajo matrimonio, tuvo hijos un trabajo y una hipoteca que pagar, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para jugar a las guerras de nieve con su fluctuante amigo invernal, pero no fue esto que rompió el corazón de Jack.  
Una noche mientras el albino preparaba una esplendida nevada que dejaría a los niños sin escuela el ya adulto Jaime salió con su esposa y sus hijos; en un país tan capitalista como Estados Unidos es muy común tener más de un trabajo para poder llegar a fin de mes, y el camionero que vencido por la fatiga se durmió al volante no era la acepción; fue un gran choque donde ni Jack ni ningún espíritu o festividad pudieron evitar la muerte de Micaela la esposa de Jaime.  
Tras este acontecimiento el hombre dejo de ver a Jack y de creer en la magia, sus hijos perdieron la inocencia y dejaron de esperar al Hada de los dientes, simplemente se desasían de los ellos y seguían con sus vidas, después de todo era algo natural la caída de estos y a nadie en esa casa le interesaba.  
Habían pasado muchos años en los cuales a pesar de no ser visto Jack continuo fielmente al lado de su amigo, sus nietos creían en los Guardianes, eran niños alegres y de buen corazón  
-Papa…papa…  
-¿He? ¿Que pasa hijo?- la voz de Jaime se notaba cansada  
-Con Lara vamos a comprar pizza ¿quieres una gaseosa?  
-No, no…esas cosas me caen mal… ¿Dónde están los niños?  
-Ya bajan- el hombre y su esposa se dirigieron a la puerta mientras sus pequeños se despedían y le pedían mil golosinas de postre  
-Hijo abrígate bien o Jack Frost te congelara la nariz jajaja- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de ver salir a su hijo de la casa  
-Oye abuelo ¿Quién es Jack Frost?- los pequeños se acercaron al anciano llenos de su habitual curiosidad…fue en ese momento en el cual el corazón congelado de Jack se agrieto,  
-Nada cariño…es solo una expresión- los ojos del albino se llenaron de lagrimas que se convertían en escarcha a medida que caían, aun con las manos fuertemente agarradas a las manijas de la silla de ruedas de Jaime y sin quererlo provoco una leve nevada en la habitación, las miradas de los tres en la mortales se llenaron de asombro.  
-Mira abuelo…nieve…- Jack se dio cuenta que sus emociones causarían una desastre si permanecía en un lugar cerrado, rodeo al viejo y se dirigió a la ventana pero cuando pensó que sería atravesado por la pequeña niña esta choco contra de él y le dedico una triste mirada  
-¿Por qué lloras Jack?  
-Tu…¿puedes verme?- el viejo Jaime por un momento logro recuperar su fe en el espirito invernal y resonó una gran carcajada en la habitación  
-Jack ,Jack ,Jack… pasaron años desde que te vi….¿por qué lloras?- una enorme sonrisa apareció en el niño inmortal  
-Jaime aun crees en mi- el rostro del anciano se ensombreció  
-Claro, cómo podría olvidarte, fue tu hielo el que causo el incidente de mi esposa, por eso preferí ignorarte, para castigarte por su muerte- ante las miradas confundidas de los niños y espíritu el anciano se explico mejor  
-¿Que esperabas Jack? Todos crecemos en algún momento y nos damos cuenta que el invierno mata las cosechas y causa enfermedades ¿sabes cuántos niños mueren de hipotermia por tu causa?...  
-Jaime yo no…- un almohadón choco contra el espíritu invernal  
-Vete Jack, este no es lugar para ti, no permitiré que mis nietos crean en ti, si en los otros que no le hacen daño a nadie, ¡pero no en ti!  
Los niños corrieron detrás de la silla de ruedas del abuelo, sabían que el hombre siempre los protegería y si los alejaba de aquel extraño sujeto blanco debía ser por algo.  
Jack solo salió en silencio de la habitación con una gran ráfaga de viento, desolado y con el corazón roto vago por todos los países que en esos días estaban bajo el manto del invierno y fue en ese entonces cuando se percato de la verdad detrás de las palabras de Jaime, paso por algunos países cercanos al trópico, aunque fuera el periodo en el cual el calendario marca el invierno no hacia suficiente frio como para que nevara, muchos niños sin hogar dormían en las plazas o bajo los puentes, muchos sin ningún manta o con el simple calor de un abraso amigo ¿cuántos de ellos morirían de hambre o de frio por su causa?_

 _Ese 26 de Diciembre en la fiesta anual del Polo Norte, Jack no logro divertirse, durante 300 años había asistido a esa fiesta aunque sea unos veinte minutos, lo suficiente como para que Norte lo viera, era casi un rito sagrado, como si una ley no escrita te obligara asistir; esta vez se quedo sentado en el candelabro solo esperando no llamar la atención, su presencia ya había sido notada por algunos espíritus y se podía decir que había cumplido con su deber de asistir pero por alguna razón no quería volver… ¿volver a donde además? Su casa era aquel lago congelado donde había muerto y dormía en un árbol, bastante patético.  
-Oye niño bonito…con el Hadad e los dientes estamos preocupados- era uno de los Cupidos, quien más si no él, el que podía ver sobre la cabeza de cada persona, festividad o espíritu el estado su corazón.  
-Hola querubín- la falsa sonrisa de Jack no engañaba a nadie, el "joven" Cupido debía tener más años que Norte o el Conejo, había existido desde siempre como Meme, tenía el aspecto de un veinteañero de rubios cabellos y expedido porte, era más que obvio que era absolutamente irresistible a la mirada, siempre vestía un pantalones rojos muy apretados al cuerpo y unas zapatillas del mismo color, no llevaba camisa a causa de sus alas mostrando su moldeado cuerpo, estas eran grandes pero incorpóreas, a la vista parecían echas de brillo y vapor pero eran suaves al tacto, como tocar una nube, sus ojos de un rojo traslucido rozando el rosado era amables y eran lo único que lo distinguía de su hermano, con su sonrisa cautivadora podía convencerte de saltar por un precipicio por amor, olía a rosas y siempre traía alegría con su presencia, al contrario de su gemelo de ojos violetas -Ho mi tierno e inocente Jacky, tu corazón siente tanto dolor- el albino no tenía ganas ni de llorar ni de pelear con su alado amigo a quien de manera afectuosa llamaba querubín,  
-No me mires con pena, es molesto- ninguno de los dos pudo separar la vista de los ojos del otro y lentamente Cupido envolvió en un dulce abraso a Jack dándole una sensación de paz que hacía años que no sentía.  
-El Hada está muy preocupada, deberías hablar con ella- sin separar su abraso le dio un dulce beso en la coronilla de su frio cabello y comenzó a tomar distancia- como de costumbre te extenderé nuevamente mi invitación al palacio de las nubes, ya sabes que mis hermanas, Valerio y yo amamos jugar contigo- solo una sonrisa medio feliz medio triste le alcanzo al joven para retirarse, en el palacio de las nubes vivían los Cupidos, Valentino y Valerio, uno era el portador del amor más puro y sincero, su cabello era tan rubio que parecía brillar con el sol al igual que sus grandes y rojizos ojos, y el otro era el portador del amor mas enfermizo y dañino, sus cabellos eran de un rubio más oscuro, apagado como el oro viejo con profundos y violáceos obres, el amor y el desamor así los llamaban el resto de los inmortales, junto con sus hermanas, Valeria portadoras de la lujuria de larga cabellera color rojo intenso con una mirada verde esmeralda que podía descifrar todos tus secretos y Valentina con sus cabellos color zanahoria y unos hermosos y dulces obres color verde marino que protegía la inocencia, los cuatro habían causado tantos problemas como Jack pero ellos eran temidos y respetados puesto que con una sola flecha o una sola manzana podían manipular los sentimientos de todos los seres vivos mortales o no, mientras que Jack…bueno, el congelaba cosas.  
El Hada de los Dientes había mandado a Valentino a hablarle esa noche y las siguientes, pero nada parecía calmar el corazón del joven, hasta que Valerio tuvo una de las charlas más largas con el joven inverno, explicándoles que era normal, que los adultos son más propensos al odio que los niños y que no saben perdonar.  
Con gran alegría del Hada el corazón de Jack parecía haberse recuperado  
-¡Hooo Valerioooo gracias por ayudar a Jack!- el abrazo del Hada era siempre bien recibido por los Hermanos Valent, los cuatro veían en el Hada una madre al igual que lo hacía Jack.  
-No fue nada jejeje solo fue una charla, el es aun un niño, no entiende a los adultos.  
_

_Jack había conocido a muchas criaturas desde que era oficialmente un Guardián, los cuatro Valent le había presentado sus "hermanos" los demás espíritus estacionales, una morena alta y excesivamente bronceada con aspecto malhumorado que solo llevaba una minúsculo biquini blanco con rallas amarillas, un gran sombrero, lentes de sol y unas sandalias de taco demasiado alto para ser cómodas, una niñita con un hermoso y vaporoso vestidos rosa pálido, pétalos de mil flores que adornaban toda su verde cabellera y muchas mariposas revoloteándole las ideas y un hombre serio de aspecto ruso que para sorpresa de Jack tenia ardillas que anidaban en su gran y caraña barba que al moverse dejaba caer hojas secas, era increíble como en las fiestas de Norte Jack no hubiera hecho sociales con nadie hasta entonces, muy a su pesar se había dado cuenta que lo habían excluido voluntariamente de sus vidas , solo sus amigos alados que tanto se parecían entre si le habían regalado alguna que otra charla superficial en esas fiestas durante sus 300 años, pero era algo normal los cuatro "dioses del amor" eran increíblemente sociables e hiperactivos.  
Los cuatrillizos habían hecho saltos mortales para que los espíritus del Carnaval lo incluyeran en sus travesuras aunque a Norte no le parecía la mejor de las ideas puesto que el pequeño Jack era pura inocencia y las mascarillas eran traviesamente perversas.  
_ _Arlecchino con su traje de mil colores, Fígaro su fiel secuas, el Capitán Scaramouche y su afán de crear pequeñas y amistosas riñas, La Bella Arlecchina y sus confites encantados, Il Dottore Balanzone con su gran panza ,Magnifico y su viola encantada, el enigmático Pierrot, el joven Pulchinella y sus bromas en rima y Zan Fitata con sus monerías habían arrastrado al niño de hielo a los carnavales Europeos puesto que estos caían en invierno, juntos habían pasado los mejores años y la grieta del helado corazón del espíritu invernal parecía haberse sellado bajo una capa de papel picado.  
-¡Jackyyy!- la vos del muy ebrio Dottore Balanzone se hacía notar entre la multitud- mira mi joven cubito y hielo una niña que cree en ti jajajaja- en los carnavales los niños parecían creer en cualquier cosa incluso en el, pero luego cuando estos terminaban se llevaban la magia consigo.  
-No te preocupes Jack, si como espíritu de la dirección no te va bien puedes siempre ser uno de los nuestros, podemos crearte una máscara y jugaras con nosotros, en los carnavales invernales- la vos de Arlecchina era amable pero sabía que no debía fiarse completamente del as marcaras, ellos estaban completamente locos, la Liebre de Marzo su ratoncito y el Sombrero parecían unos catedráticos en comparación.  
-Si Jacky…solo debes perder tu inocencia jaja- Pierrot era siempre demasiado sincero con Jack lo cual a veces le daban escalofríos, justo a el, que de frio sabia mucho.  
No importaba cuanto papel picado o cuantos dulces intentaran sellar la grita en el corazón del Jack, esta se abrió aun mas cuando la Catrina fue a darle la triste noticia, Jaime había muerto, en paz rodeado de sus seres queridos, pero muerto al fin.  
-Jack, sabes que era inevitable, así son los mortales…son…mortales- la Catrina llena de colores y flores no podía expresar dolor pues ella conviva con la muerte a diario y no veía tristeza en ella  
-Lo sé…pero igual lo voy a extrañar- Jack estaba inconsolable  
-Oye… ¿sabes que festividad soy? La del día de los muertos, conecto las almas de los fallecidos a las de los vivos mientras estos los recuerden, mientras tengas un buen recuerdo de Jaime él siempre estará a tu lado Jack- se esfumo entre mil pétalos dejando al niño solo.  
No paso mucho para que el Hada intentara consolarlo pero no hubo nada que hacer, los Guardianes estaba muy preocupados por su amigo, nunca había enfrentado la muerte de alaguen querido y debería aprender a hacerlo o en su defecto no encariñarse con los niños, lo cual parecía casi imposible.  
Fue Conejo quine menos paciencia le tuvo y en vez de darle palabras de consuelo termino por gritarle como de costumbre, solo que esta vez no recibió una bola de nieve en respuesta, no hubo nada. Durante un tiempo Jack se aisló, asimilando que su amigo lo había culpado de la muerte de su esposa, que había intencionalmente alejado a sus hijos y nietos de él, que la amistad que había siempre tenido con los Valent no era la gran cosa puesto que estos eran amigos de todos por su naturaleza amorosa, que sus nuevos amigos las mascarillas estaba completamente locos y no siempre se sentía cómodo con ellos y que por ultimo siempre había sido excluido del mundo mágico por sus "hermanos" las demás estaciones, hasta los Guardianes se habían mostrado reacios a aceptarlo y hasta ese momento les era difícil tratar con él._

En las profundidades de la tierra una gran oscuridad tomaba cada vez mas forma, sonriente ante cada nueva guerra que llenaba de terror a los adultos y a los niños, pues su poder era el miedo de todo ser viviente, y el miedo y desolación de Jack Frost era uno de los temores que más le interesaban. Muy de a poco había comenzado a recuperar sus fuerzas, todo había empezado con el mas profundo de los miedos, la soledad, con algunos susurros desde las sombras había llenado el ya inestable corazón de Valerio de celos, sentimientos que lo llevaron a atacar a su amado hermano Valentino con su típica frase "Si no eres mío no serás de nadie" solo que esta vez no se la hacía decir a un humano, la decía el mismo Cupido; la situación no llego a mayores gracias a la intervención de Valentina y Valeria pero el miedo de un ser inmortal valía como el terror de mil niños y el ambiente tenso que se vivía en el palacio de la nubes había comenzado a alimentar a Pitch.  
Por alguna razón los niños que vivían en situaciones violentas no perdían la inocencia tan rápidamente como era de esperarse lo cual era una carta a favor del amo de las pesadillas, lentamente sus oscuros corceles habían irrumpido en los sueños de niños, adultos y ahora también de la familia Valent y de Jack quien cada vez mas sentía miedo con la sola idea de irse a dormir.  
Ninguno de estos seres inmortales había compartido sus pesadillas con nadie y tampoco las habían atribuido a Pitch era mas razonable creer que era causa del clima estresante que vivían, los Valent se la pasaban discutiendo entre ellos, temerosos de ser asesinados por sus celosos hermanos mientras dormían a la par que cada invierno Jack tenía más pánico de matar a alguien con el frio que traía, cada vez veía más personas que se rompían un brazo o una pierna al resbalarse con su hielo y las palabras de Jaime resonaban en su mente.  
Para mejorar la situación de Pitch había encontrado la manera de transformar los coloridos sueños de las mascarillas en aterradoras pesadillas al igual que los ahora poco verdes sueños de los duendes que en vez de soñar con arcoíris y oro, soñaban que se ahogaban en su amada cerveza casera.

Debía ser una verdadera emergencia para que los Guardianes se reunieran a solas, completamente a solas, sin elfos o hadas volando por todos lados, la reunió había sido pactada en Rusia, en un departamento abandonado, había comenzado desde hace mucho pero el niño invernal había recién llegado, como era de esperarse su presencia fue ignorada pues lo demás no estaban acostumbrados a ser más de cuatro en esas reuniones.  
-Seamos realistas, esto no es normal- Norte no paraba de dar vueltas a la mesa desgastada de la cocina  
-Mis ratones están muy inquietos, ellos deberían poder encargarse de la zona Latina e Hispano parlante solos pero por alguna razón las hadas tuvieron que ayudarlos a recoger dientes- el aleteo nervioso de la mujer termino por esparcir las hojas de la mesa y una llego a los pies de Jack, había nombres, entre ellos los de sus amigos las marcadillas.  
-Por el amor de todos los huevos de mi madriguera, quien no ha tenido una pesadilla, es normal Meme estás haciendo demasiado estamento- Conejo no sabía ser amigable ¿cómo es que era el Guardián de la esperanza siendo tan osco? El albino deposito simplemente la hoja en la mesa llamando la atención.  
-¡Jack!- el fuerte abraso de Norte podía llegar a ser doloroso- debemos ponerte un cascabel o algo parecido, eres demasiado silencioso – su tono era otra vez serio, le ofreció asiento y lo tomo fuertemente del rostro acercándose peligrosamente y mirando con intensidad sus ojos, sin poner distancia y con una seriedad extrema hiso la pregunta - ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas ojeras?...¿ has tenido pesadillas?- era inevitable, todos con solo mirarlo un poco se daban cuenta del poco sueño que tenia encima.  
Poniendo distancia y sentándose le cedió la palabra al conejo de pascuas  
-Haber repasemos…los tréboles de cuatro hojas de los duendes están teniendo el efecto contrario del que deberían, las sirenas no pueden controlar las mareas, las mascaras amenazan con no celebrar carnaval y los Valent están cometiendo actos violentos a causa de los celos que sienten lo cual es bastante extraño porque jaja digo, todo bien con las relaciones homosexuales pero los cuatro son hermanos, a todo esto sumémosle que las hadas y ratones de los dientes están hechos un manojo de nervios y todo porque….por no poder dormir… y ahora dinos Jack ¿tú también no puedes dormir?  
-Bueno…- sus ojos se volvieron esquivos queriendo evitar el tema- bueno…solo digamos que la arena de Meme no me ha llegado en estas últimas noches- Meme estaba hecho una furia, nadie le quería creer que algo andaba mal, nadie le había avisado que estaban teniendo problemas al dormir, las formas de su cabeza reflejaban este enojo.  
-Jack, dinos ¿hace cuanto pasa esto?- el Hada era gentil como siempre pero el niño no estaba de humor –Nunca en mi vida me paso esto….alto…- tuvo una revelación que agrieto mas su corazón –Meme…tu arena nunca me visito por las noches…se supone que yo soy un niño eterno ¿por qué no me ayudaste a soñar?... por el contrario estoy teniendo unas pesadillas horrendas, me aterra la sola idea de irme a dormir y ando todo el día alerta… aunque….quien podría hacerme daño, muy pocos me ven- la tristeza de Jack era palpable y la mirada de reproche que le dirigió el Hada a Meme tamben. El hombrecito perdió su paciencia y tomo una de las lapiceras de la mesa y sobre la lista de nombres de niños y seres con pesadillas escribió algo tan obvio como impensable:  
"Pitch Black"  
-¿Pitch…. Enserio Meme? Jajajaja lo vencimos hace ochenta años- el asombro se Jack al oír ese número fue bastante notable, hacia ochenta años ya…cómo pasa el tiempo.  
Meme seguía insistiendo pero su idea que fue erróneamente descartada.

No muchos años después de la reunión en Rusia los problemas aumentaron, los carnavales no se celebraron por unas extrañas lluvias, los ratones y haditas eran más lentos, los tréboles de cuatro hojas no crecían y los duendes no arreglaban bien los zapatos, el 14 de febrero fue un autentico desastre, con los hermanos Valent celándose uno al otro muy pocos habían sido flechados correctamente dejando excesos de lujuria y amores que matan violentamente por todas partes, miles de divorcios y de niños enojados, las pascuas tampoco habían sido fáciles, el espíritu de la primavera Hullen no llego a tiempo en los países cálidos mientras que Kailani llevo un verano demasiado caluroso y los huevos se echaron a perder, los inviernos de Jack eran cada vez más leves y las ardillas, osos y de mas animales no sabían cuando hibernar o cuando llegaba el otoño lo cual causo que Orestes y al joven Frost se gritaran durante horas, la situación era grave y ya no había escusas, era culpa de Pitch, Meme ya no daba abasto intentado mantener a los niños y criaturas mágicas a salvo de las arenas negras del amo de las pesadillas; los Guardianes esperaban ser atacados pero las pesadillas se limitaban a crear caos y discordia entre los inmortales.  
La reunión que el Conejo hiso en la isla de Pascuas para intentar arreglar las cosas no hiso otra cosa que empeorarlas, la inmortalidad trae consigo más de un rencor, sirenas y hadas se gritaban sin parar, los Cupidos amozaban con tirar flechas negras y las cuatro estaciones se acusaban de no cumplir con el calendario, la gota que hiso rebalsar el vaso fue el rayo de sol que Kailani le lanzo a Jack…mala idea, juntar al verano y al invierno en un solo lugar no podía ser algo bueno.  
-¡Jack! Por el amor de a la Luna Kailani ¿estás loca?- El grito de Orestes llamo la atención de todos los presentes, el albino estaba en el suelo intentando quitarse su abrigo mientras la escarcha de su cuerpo se derretía  
-¿Qué sucedió?- los duendes se acercaron al muchacho que casi no podía respirar  
-Ca…lor…- Jack no podía mas, sentía que se derretía, que la tierra se lo tragaba  
-¡SE ESTA SOFOCANDO!- en un santiamén las sirenas lo metieron al mar para que retomara su temperatura  
-BINE BASTA, ESTA ES MI ISLA, LAS PASCUAS SE ARUIMARON, SAN VALENTIN TAMBIEN, LOS CARNAVALES, SAN PATRICIO, EL DIA DE LOS MUERTOS ¿QUÉ LES PASA? TENEMOS QUE COPERAR, PITCH VOLVIO PERO NO PODEMOS HACER NADA EN CONCRETO SI NO DA LA CARA, NO ES COMO SI PUDERAMOS EVITAR DORMIR- Conejo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios a causa de la falta de sueño, si el causante de estas desgracias no salía de las sombras era casi imposible atacarlo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien pensó Norte.  
-Bien estuvimos pensando, los Guardianes me refiero, una forma para solucionar esto, Meme les dará a cada uno de ustedes un sobre con arena mágica, cuando vallan a dormir la esparcirán sobre sus cabezas, esto les dará las horas de sueño que necesitan, diariamente yo Norte en persona les daré los sobres hasta que encontremos el escondite de Pitch- ¿había oído bien?, ¿Los Guardianes tenían un plan y no lo habían incluido? ¿Quién era el, acaso no era el guardián de la alegría?

El plan parecía funcionar pero no podía ser así para siempre había un límite a todo esto. Jack no dijo nada sobre su elución del plan pero el Hada se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo y lo hablo con los demás aunque el error ya había sido cometido – Les dije, yo no sé tratar con él, no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con otro integrante, está bien nos fue útil la primera vez pero en estos días todo fue un caos, casi se mata con Otoño y Verano, le lanzo un maldito rayo de sol directo en la cara, no creo que hubiera podido contribuir al plan con todos esos problemas- como de costumbre no se habían percatado que Jack estaba en la sala, en lo alto de una viga del taller de Norte, el niño se limito a escucharlos pero no había caso sus emociones repercutían directamente sobre sus habilidades, una enorme tormenta de nieve azotó el Polo mientras la conversación avanzaba, no tardo mucho para que nevara dentro de la habitación, cuando los guardianes alzaron sus ojos para ver de dónde venía la nieve se encontraron un niño herido, herido por las palabras que no hubiera querido escuchar, herido porque no era incluido por sus "amigos" en algo que era de su incumbencia, ellos le habían dado el titulo de Guardián y ahora por omisión se lo estaban quitando.  
-Jack…no te habíamos visto- las palabras del Hada no fueron con ánimos de ofender pero lo hicieron al igual que el símbolo de interrogación que volaba sobe la cabeza de Meme  
-SI LO SE…USTEDES NUNCA ME VEN AL IGUAL QUE LOS NIÑOS… ¿¡SABEN QUE!? ¡RENUNCIO! BUSQUENSE OTRO GUARDIAN- fluctuando en la sala y señalando a la luna con odio dejo salir todo el resentimiento que tenia acumulado - BUSCATE OTRO QUE JUEGUE TU JUEGO, ACASO CREES QUE EXISTO SOLO CUANDO ME NECESITAS, ESTOY ARTO DE SER IGNORADO, ME VOY- con esas palabras el niño inmoral se fue, llevado lejos por un viento furioso que desordeno todo el taller.  
-

 **-Eso es Jack…siente el odio, siente la desesperación, pronto tu y los Valent estarán de mi lado, solo tengo que introducir un poco mas de arena en sus corazones jajajaja, solo necesito que ayudes a tus amigos los Guardianes una vez más;  
Un ejército de enanos codiciosos para asustar a los niños, los hermanos del amor para amenazar a los adultos y un poco de hielo negro para protegerme de los Guardianes, esta vez ganaré la guerra Luna, ya veras.  
Pitch llevaba ochenta años mejorando su plan, esta vez no fallaría.**


	2. Alianzas

_"No le temas a los monstros que se esconden en los rincones, guárdate las espaldas de aquellos que se esconden en la luz"_

Pocos saben que en las entrañas del Monte Everest se esconde un intricado laberinto construido por los enanos, si alguna vez entraste fue porque ellos te dejaron hacerlo, así fue como una sombra se coló entre los pasillos de oro y roca.  
En las cien montañas más grandes del globo viven los enanos, grandes magos cuya tarea es construir objetos para los seres inmortales, son hábiles guerreros y grandes arquitectos, la mayoría de los palacios mágicos son obra suya, no le temen a nada y

Aunque sean por de mas amistosos pueden ser de una perfidia inmensa al igual que sus "primas" las sirenas, ambos seres desconfiados y vengativos.  
-Todavía no ha nacido quien pueda engañarme sombra- el Rey de los enanos dejo su copa en la gran mesa adornada de magníficos platos  
-Rey Aaren, Fuerza de la Montaña que gran honor recorrer su magnífico palacio  
-Déjate de diplomacias…Pitch Black… ¿para que viniste? – la sombra tomo forma en cuanto los sirvientes del enano se retiraron, ambos tomaron asiento uno de cada lado de la larga mesa, pero no en cada punta, si no en el medio, frente a frente con solo una fuente de estofado que los dividía, con un ademan el enano le invito a que se uniera a su festín y este lo hiso, debes guardarte bien de nunca ofender a un enano.  
-La hospitalidad de las montañas siempre me sorprendió jajaja  
-Responde no tengo todo el día- con una mirada seria la sombra fue directo al grano  
-Quiero a los Hijos de la Evolución en mi ejercito- pasada sorpresa inicial muy bien ocultada el hombre respondió  
-No, simplemente no quiero problemas con los guaraníes y no creo que las sirenas te ayuden tampoco  
-De eso quería hablarte, me conto una pajarito que ellas convencieron al joven Frost a tomar residencia en el Polo Sur y que bueno tu prestarte los conocimientos arquitectónicos al joven, me pregunto porque justo ahora después de tantas décadas…  
-El nos ayudo en la búsqueda de Dyre se lo debía.  
-A sí… que desdicha la muerte de tu amada sobrina  
-Si, fueron los malditos Elfos, se creen quien sabe que por ser hijos de la luna  
-Y cuéntame… cómo es el nuevo hogar del joven Invierno- los enanos amaban hacer alarde de sus habilidades, ellos habían construido el palacio de Hullen, un gran castillo cubierto de plantas trepadoras siempre en flor y la tienda de Kailani en un oasis del desierto del Sahara, echa de las mejores telas, tapetes persas y espejos mágicos, además habían ayudado a hacer de un tronco hueco el palacio blanco de Orestes, los enanos tenían la habilidad de manipular el espacio, la tienda del verano parecía una simple carpa pero al entrar era tan grande como el palacio de Versalles.  
-Esta escondido al interno de un glacial, lo hicimos de metales ligeros y maderas mágicas, dentro es como un gran palacio cálido, la parte del glacial sumergida en cambio es menos luminosa pero sus ventanas dan una hermosa vista al fondo del mar, hasta le hicimos una compuerta mágica para que pueda ir al reino de las sirenas- con gran orgullo el viejo rey describía como desde afuera solo fuera un bloque de hielo pero que en su interior había un palacio con temáticas rococó blancas y celestes, la sombra escucho ávido de detalles, por cortesía y un poco de curiosidad.  
-Magnifico, siempre me sorprendieron sus habilidades, pensé que desde la estafa del Castillo de las Hadas en la India ya no hacían más palacios, de haber sabido que seguían les pedía que remodelen mi hogar- Pitch sabía bien que esa era una herida aun abierta, cuando la luna creo al Hada de los Dientes le encargo un palacio a los enanos con la promesa de darle la inmortalidad a los séptimos hijos de la familia real, promesa que jamás fe cumplida.  
-Volvamos al tema inicial, no te daré a mi ejercito- el rey era un hombre terco pero no imposible de convencer  
-¿No quieres saber mi plan?- la curiosidad es un defecto innato de todos los seres vivos

-Estuve ochenta años pensándolo, recupere mis fuerzas y bueno pensé…los hijos de la evolución no dependen de la luna, ustedes y las sirenas no están bajo la jurisdicción de nadie, de hecho son la tercera raza ¿no?, humanos, inmortales e hijos de "Darwin" jajajaja, quiero que tu gente me ayude a controlar a los humanos durante el día, ya sabes mantenerlos siempre con miedo, un miedo real y palpable.  
-Y como planeas hacerlo, porque te vi caer muy bajo la ultima vez  
-¿Recuerdas a los Valent? Son tan temidos por los seres mágicos que no osaran ayudar a los guardianes si esos cuatro están de mi lado  
-Ayam…supongo que ya tienes su lealtad  
-Por eso estoy aquí, necesito que hagas unas joyas como presente, no puedo ir sin un presente, son los dioses del amor después de todo- parecía estar contando un chiste pero lo decía enserio, si te presentas al palacio de las Nubes no puedes ir a manos vacías, sobre todo si paneas pedirles que traicionen a la luna  
-jajaja y ¿que harás cuando Conejo se entere?  
-El frio y el miedo van de la mano querido amigo  
-Jack Frost?... ¿el es tu aliado?  
-Todo a su tiempo amigo mío, por ahora solo necesito que me ayudes y hagas algunos presentes para mí  
-Aun no somos aliados…además a mi no me trajiste ningún presente- el arrogante rey no quería ser menos que nadie  
-¿Estás seguro Aaren….? Tu sobrina… sin o me equivoco fue seducida y asesinada por el hijo menor del Emperador de los Elfos, ellos atormentan a tu gente como si de un deporte se tratara, eso es injusto- la sombra aparentaba compresión pero solo era una forma de captar la atención del enano,- te traje un presente, esta justo detrás de tu trono- los enanos son muy desconfiados, pero perdido por perdido, se dirigió al lugar indicado y lo vio, un joven elfo maniatado y amordazado con grandes y celestes ojos suplicantes, el asesino de su amada sobrina de rodillas frente a él. Los elfos consideran inferiores a los enanos y siempre que pueden les hacen alguna maldad e intentas humillarlos, este era el momento de la venganza  
-Ho amigo mío, tu sí que sabes traer regalos, sabes que…a la mierda con el hombre de la luna, nosotros descendemos de los humanos, no le debemos nada, es mas el nos debe el pago de las hadas y el castigo de estos cerdos con corona, tienes mi ejercito y mi ayuda para forjar los presentes- la satisfacción en el rostro de la sombra no tardo en hacerse ver  
-Y sobre tus primas, pensaba…  
-Ni lo menciones, yo me encargo ,les hare un regalo de tu parte que no podrán rechazar, solo encárgate de los tuyos, que yo convenzo a los míos- el enano interrumpió la pregunta de Pitch con la mejor respuesta posible, ya estaba encaminado.

Cuando no estaba jugando con los pocos niños que podían verle estaba con sus nuevas amigas las sirenas, en su nuevo hogar había por fin podido desprenderse de esa sensación de soledad que lo asechaba.  
Después de la última discusión con los Guardines Norte le había mandado como presente una pareja de osos polares, focas y un buen numero de pingüinos de diferentes tipos, pero igualmente su relación se había vuelto muy tensa.  
-Ahora no Meme, tengo que llevar el inverno a Polonia- el joven Frost iba de salida pero sin embargo Meme le impedía el paso con su arena mágica.  
-Memeeee…tengo cosas que hacer- mientras esquivaba al hombrecito desde las sombras del glacial apareció Norte sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado  
-¡Jack! ¿Como estas pequeño amigo?- el hombre dejo sin aliento al niño con un gran abrazo  
-Norte ya les dije que no quería nada mas con ustedes, ya déjenme en paz- zafándose del grandulón, mientras lo hacía Conejo lanzo un puñado de arena negra a sus pies  
-Esto no se trata de tu orgullo dañado, encontramos a Pitch, asique se buen niño y regresa- Jack no podía debatir sobre eso, era su "trabajo" detener el mal.  
Usando las esferas de Norte viajaron hacia un lugar muy lejano pero que el Hada conocía muy bien, ella y Meme guiaron a un Conejo muy perplejo y a una Navidad sin palabras hacia donde habían encontrado el hoyo de donde salía la arena negra, Jack se limito a caminar por las ruinas sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo  
-Que mierda es este lugar- Conejo se miraba alrededor sin dar merito a sus ojos  
-Estuviste haciendo muy mal tu tarea Canguro, esto es Siria, está en guerra hace como veinte años, sabes…solo porque un país no celebre la Pascua o la Navidad no deja de existir, aquí son Musulmanes, tiene otras fiestas-ese comentario cargado de sarcasmo le cayó muy mal a Norte pero no dijo nada, el no visitaba a los niños que no festejaban la navidad, asique solo se callo consciente de su gran error  
-Basta chicos, concentrémonos en esto- el batir de las alas del Hada removió un poco el polvo  
-Yo me voy, tengo que ir a Polonia  
-¿Estas de broma Jack? Pitch podría hacer daño a millones de niños si no sellamos este agujero  
-No me jodas Norte, mírate a tu alrededor, es un puto país en guerra, crees que estos niños necesiten la ayuda de Pitch para sentir miedo, sus padres mueren a manos de un país invasor, sus madres son violadas y ellos trasformados en niños soldados mientras ven como las bombas caen en sus casas, si quieres ayudarlos detén esta masacre, Pitch no tiene nada que ver en esto, fue el hombre, fueron los niños que al crecer olvidaron como ser buenos…me voy, con las demás estaciones hicimos un cronograma, quiero cumplirlo- Jack se esfumo con el viento dejando a todos con la boca abierta, las malas palabras se las habían pegado las Mascarillas pero… ¿y esa frialdad, esa crueldad y sinceridad brutalmente trágica? Donde estaba su inocencia  
-¿Es que acaso en verdad dejo de ser el Guardián e la Alegría y se convirtió en una simple estación?- el hombre se rasco la blanca barba mientras observaba en hueco negro- tapemos esto y punto, aunque el hielo de Jack nos habría sido útil aun podemos taparlo con polvo de hada

Era de noche y Jack aun no podía dormir , de hecho no quería hacerlo temía soñar, Meme le había dado arena mágica pero se le termino y ahora no sabía que hacer, escucho un sonido proveniente del comedor, salió de la cama y voló por los inmensos pasillos llenos de cuadros y papel tapis, cuando logro ver quien fugaba en su heladera sintió un escalofrió de pánico, Valentino Valent, el Cupido del amor puro estaba asaltando su refrigerador, estaba solo, lo cual era malo, si Valerio se enteraba que habían estado a solas en una habitación le daría un ataque de celos e intentaría matarlo cmo hiso con aquel duende hace unas semanas  
-Hey Jacky…-su tono era lastimero y lo miraba con la cabeza gacha, entonces lo vio, su labio partido y su ojo morado, el espíritu invernal poso su mano sobre el hematoma dándole un frio alivio  
-¿Me quieres contar?  
-Mas de lo mismo, Valerio esta celoso y discutimos, bueno, me golpeo, no lo entiendo se supone que somos hermanos, el no debería verme de esa forma tan…carnal, Valentina está en la misma situación, solo que ella simplemente lo aceptó  
-No entiendo porque Valerio y Valeria son más fuertes que ustedes ¿no deberían ser iguales?  
-Jajaja, sí que eres inocente, cuanto más dolor cubra el mundo más fuertes son ellos  
Ambos comieron helado, Cupido podía ver que Jack estaba nervioso y temeroso  
-Oye…no tienes que preocuparte, tu eres territorio permitido  
-¿Cómo?  
-jajaja siempre te lo dijimos, nosotros te amamos- la mirada del ángel cautivo el corazón de Jack, siempre tenía ese efecto en el, esos cuatro lo tenían comiendo de la palma de su mano, eran adorables, bellos y le dejaban esa sensación de bien estar que tanto necesitaba –como sea no vine aquí solo para escapar de mi hermano celopata golpeador, paso algo…y nosotros bueno…no lo pudimos evitar- la mirada de Jack pretendía más claridad y menos misterios- es la regla, atendemos cualquier audiencia de 10 a.m a 8 p.m si traes un regalo…y él lo hiso, fue a eso de las seis y nos trajo presentes, asique lo escuchamos…- Valentino miraba la superficie de la mesa con vergüenza  
-¿Quién los visito?  
-Pitch- fue un susurro que se perdió en la noche, el rostro de Jack quedo congelado en una mueca de sorpresa y terror, por fin salía al descubierto, pero eso era nuevo, visitar a los Valent… ¿Qué podía querer de ellos? Se supone que se mantiene al margen de todo.  
El querubín saco de su bolsillo un collar, al final de la cadena de plata había una esfera de turmalina ópalo multicolor, incrustada en un elaborado corazón hecho de filamentos de oro y plata salpicados de minúsculas gemas de morganita rosa que brillaban con la luz de la cocina.  
-Son cuatro iguales, solo cambian las incrustaciones ornamentales las de Valerio son de espinela violeta, las de Valentina son peridoto verde claro y las de Valeria son esmeraldas, cuando besamos la piedra multicolor nos muestra lo que queremos ver, mira- Cupido beso la joya y esta brillo como si fuera la aurora boreal –muéstrame a Orestes – en la aurora en miniatura se reflejo la imagen del Otoño que dormía plácidamente rodeado de ardillas y búhos , Jack quedo más que sorprendido  
-Es…fantástico  
-Esta hecho por los enanos, lo único que no nos puede mostrar es lo que hacen ellos, las sirenas y Pitch, los primeros dos supongo que se debe a que son muy reservado y bueno a la sombra le gusta esconderse  
-¿Para que los visito?  
-Mira, te seré sincero, para tener una audiencia es necesario que nos traigas un presente pero puede ser cualquier cosa, es simbólico, puede ser un ramo de flores, una torta, un simple libro, pero esto- dejo el collar en la mesa mientras lo señalaba- vale una fortuna; estas cosas son únicas, no existen dos iguales, están hechas a medida, los ornamentos son del color de nuestros ojos y huelen a rosas, ahora has la cuenta matemática y dime ¿Qué pudo perdernos la sombra?- su mirada era seria, demostrando su verdadera edad  
-Quiere que sean sus aliados…- Jack lo dijo como si cayera en cuenta de una gran verdad  
-Quiere que mantengamos a raya a los seres mágicos y a los adultos… además…quiere que te enamoremos  
-¿Cómo?  
-Quiere que te lancemos una flecha de amor enfermo para que hagas todo lo que él te pida  
-Por la Luna dime que no aceptaron, prefiero morir antes que enamorarme de Pitch Black- el niño dio un respingo en su asiento poniendo distancia por si el joven Cupido estaba armado, cuando lo hiso pudo ver con mas precisión las marcas en su cuerpo, hematomas, rasguños y chupones ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en el palacio de las Nubes?  
-Nos dio un mes para pensarlo, pero desde un principio nos negamos a hacerte daño, tu eres nuestro- los ojos Valentino brillaron y por un segundo se volvieron violetas como los de su hermano, el niño invernal se sintió acobardado, ser amigo de esos cuatro enfermos no era algo privo de riesgos- hazme un favor, mañana ve a ver a las sirenas y hazle la misma pregunta, el olía a océano cuando vino por ende debió haberles llevado un presente y si los enanos nos fabricaron estos colgantes entonces ya los tiene de su lado, avísale al resto de los guardianes y manténganse alerta, Jack le acercó la joya con una mirada seria  
-Ya no soy un guardián, renuncie a ellos, volví a ser una estación, Primavera me conto sobre mi predecesora  
-La muerte del primer Invierno no tiene nada que ver contigo, en todo caso es culpa del hijo del Verano  
-Si tienes algo que decirle a los guardianes ve al Norte, yo ya no me encargo- el niño se levanto y lo condujo a la puerta, en verdad él no quería ser más un guardián no después de oír la historia del Invierno y como ellos no movieron un dedo.

_ (Flash Back)

En la Isla de pascuas mientras Jack retomaba su temperatura Hullen se había acercado con cautela al grupo de sirenas  
-Veras Jack no es que no te queremos, es solo que aun nos cuesta aceptarte, solo pasaron 300 años, es muy poco para superar su muerte  
-¿De que hablas?  
-¿Como la luna no te lo conto?  
-No…ella no me habla  
-Pobre hermanito, pasaste todos estos años creyendo que te no queríamos…nosotros siempre existimos, bueno hubo un tiempo donde no, pero somos de los primeros, de hecho yo soy la primera, Orestes viene después, Kailani es la penúltima y luego…nosotros no pronunciamos su nombre aun nos duele…- la niña estaba muy dolida, se mantenía en una roca elevada mientras miraba en los profundos ojos de Jack quien se dejaba acunar en los brazos maternales de una sirena de blanca cabellera- Para los inmortales tener hijos es casi imposible pero Kailani lo deseaba tanto que lo logro, con un humano, bueno…en realidad intento con millones todos ellos murieron intentando "complacerla" pero uno lo logro, ella tuvo a un niño de nombre Sunny, el crecía lento por ser mestizo, pero era mortal, lo amábamos, era nuestro pequeño milagro, pero cuanto más crecía mas se interesaba en el Invierno, un día se robo una de las flechas de Valerio; Orestes nunca supero la infidelidad de su esposa, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando el logro embarazarla, ella y Kailani estaba tan felices, otro niño nos llenaría de alegría pero…cuando el corazón del bebe estuvo formado comenzó a emanar calor, era nieto del Verano por ende  
-La quemo por dentro-la sirena completo la frase mientras reforzaba el abrazo que aprisionaba a Jack, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos e inhalaba su olor- su sangre comenzó a hervir y piel burbujeo para luego chamuscarse, sus huesos se calcinaron y su cabello se prendió fuego, sus ojos se derritieron… fue la manera más agonizante de morir de la cual se tenga registro, nunca tengas un hijo con Kailani, la congelarías ¿entiendes Jack?- el niño invernal estaba boquiabierto  
-Dos años después naces tu, y la suplantas, sabemos que es necesario mantener el equilibrio climatológico, pero aun estábamos de duelo  
-¿Qué sucedió con Sunny?  
-Veras hermanito, el solo quería tener el corazón del Invierno para que ella le diera la inmortalidad, Kailani era la mejor amiga del Invierno por ende le quito su longevidad y no movió un dedo cuando Orestes cobro venganza, el "niño" murió y el Verano se volvió así como la vez, antipática y altanera, el Otoño se interno en sus bosques y casi no socializa con nadie, pero tranquilo, cuando aprendamos a trabajar juntos lograremos aceptarte…es solo que…te pareces tanto a ella- una pequeña lagrima salió por los ojos de Hullen y antes de caer por su rostro se transformo en mariposa, las millones de insectos alados que le revoloteaban sobre la cabeza no eran otra cosa que lagrimas lloradas hacía muchos años, ella no era propensa a llorar pero cuando lo hacia sus lagrimas cobraban vida.  
Tras la pelea con los guardianes y haberle gritado a la Luna Jack se reunió con las estaciones y pacto con ellos una especie de alianza, el se comprometía a seguir sus enseñanzas y colaborar con ellos, sus palabras fueron "No estoy hecho para ser un guardián, no logro ser como Norte quiere que sea, este soy yo y no me importa que me acepten, ya no, quiero solo tomar mi lugar como estación, no pueden negármelo, es mi derecho, son mis hermanos mayores, sin embargo no pretendo que sean amables con migo, solo quiero que me enseñen" Primavera lo abrazo y le dio la bienvenida, tras un par de encuentros las cosas entre ellos se pacificaron, aprendieron a no pisarse los talones con las fechas de los calendarios en cada país aunque el invierno de Jack era aun muy benévolo invierno era.  
_ (Fin Del Flash Back)

A la mañana siguiente Jack fue al reino de las sirenas, hacia relativamente poco que descubrió que mientras el agua fuera fría podía respirar bajo de ella, todo una descubrimiento; las sirenas estaba en cantadas, amaban tenerlo con ellas, solían hacerle jugarretas a los marineros y molestar a las gaviotas pero ese día no hubo juegos, las sirenas tenían siete palacios y siete princesas, una por casa mar, en cada uno de ellos Pitch había hecho su aparición bajo forma de arena negra, les había regalo un espejo que les muestra los paisajes más bellos de la superficie y una caga musical que hace sonar la canción del alma de cada sirena, la cual les devolvía la esperanza, el rumbo y la paz a quien la abriera, eran dos presentes muy codiciados, también les dio un mes para que pensaran su propuesta, si ellas aceptaban, la tercera raza que se suponía neutral tomaría un bando y con ellos otros seres inmortales lo harían excusándose en la perdida de la equilibrio, los seres más traviesos, rencorosos y avaros serian los primeros… ¿y él? Ya le había propuesto una alianza una vez ¿lo volvería a hacer? ¿Le llevaría un presente y le diría dulces palabras o seria violento nuevamente? Jack paso el día con las sirenas admirando el espejo, era grande, como de cuatro metros por dos metros, un perfecto ovalo con un marco hecho de plata y perlas que cambiaban de tamaño de pequeñas en los extremos superiores hasta más grande a los lados, en la parte más alta y más baja tenía una ostra echa de cuarzo rosa, de atrás del espejo salía mil tentáculos del mismo material con ventosas de diamantes rosados, simulando un pulpo, era la cosa más bella que jamás vio, en su reflejo se veían los paisajes más hermosos de la superficie visto desde todos los ángulos.  
La caja musical cambiaba a gusto de quien la tuviera en mano, volviéndose belleza ante cada persona, al igual que su aspecto su tonada también cambiaba según que corazón la tocara, eran regalos demasiado perfectos, pero Jack no dio aviso a los guardianes, el era un estación y se concentro en su trabajo, si sus ex compañeros se enfrentarían a la sombra lo harina solos, como siempre habían hecho, además…Norte siempre sabia todo, por ende lo de los Valent ya debía estar entre sus prioridades.

El estaba cerca, había pasado un mes desde la visita de Valentino, los guaraníes tuvieron una charla con los Cupidos pero nadie le aviso como termino el asunto, con las sirenas no pudieron hablar, ellos no tenían poder sobre ellas, los enanos le habían mandado una carta queriendo saber si se encontraba a gusto en su palacio, el les volvió a agradecer elogiando su trabajo con cura, pero esa noche en su gran y azulada habitación no estaba solo, podía sentirlo detrás de las cortinas de seda que se interponían entre su persona y aquello que superaba la circunferencia a de su cama, hacia tres días que no dormía, las pesadillas lo atormentaban, Meme no le había dado arena mágica, se la dio a todo el mundo pero nuevamente se olvido de él, ya se la había pedido pero cuando recibió el sobre la arena era muy poca y solo le alcanzo por unas horas ¿acaso lo estaba castigando por no querer ser un guardián?  
-Pitch…sal de debajo de la cama, hazme el favor, estamos granes para esto- la sombra tomo forma y prendió las luces, se acercó lentamente a la cama y corrió las cortinas de esta  
-Hola Jack- se sentó sin permiso alguno al lado del niño invernal y lo miro con afecto  
-Deja de verme así, me asqueas, ya no soy un guardián, vete y déjame en paz  
-Te traje un presente- su sonrisa cansada no logro apiadar su rostro dolido ¿desde cuándo era algo tan normal estar tan cerca de la sombra, desde cuando no sentía ira ante su presencia? ¿Desde cuándo no le importaba nada en el mundo?  
Pitch saco de su bolsillo una cadenilla plateada de ella colgaba un copo de nueve de plata, incrustadas habían piedras celestes y blancas que Jack no se gasto en identificar, una de las puntas terminaba en una intricada llave, la sombra tomo la mano del niño y deposito el colgante en ella, el albino lo miro con curiosidad  
-¿Qué abre?  
-No Jack, no abre nada, carga… es para darle cuerda- del abrigo de Pitch salió arena negra y formo una esfera que luego se dispersó por la habitación dejando un carrusel blanco y celeste salpicado de piedras preciosas y diminutas perlas, hecho con mucha cura, los caballos estaban pintadnos espléndidamente con monturas adornas de tela y oro, todo en perfecta miniatura, sobre el trabajado techo del mismo había una esfera con agua rodeada de capullos de rosas azules y blancas perfectamente disecadas y cintas de raso y seda.  
-Tómalo Jack, es un carillón, dale cuerda con el colgante- llevado por la curiosidad y la usencia de miedo ante la presencia de la sombra busco en la base del carillón una ranura, era pequeña, con forma de copo de nieve, metió la llave y le dio cuerda, los caballos empezaron a moverse como un carrusel de verdad, Jack sonrió ante el tan bonito y frágil juguete, la canción era bella y nostálgica, hasta que… la esfera brillo de un celeste azulado intenso, una tormenta de nieve en miniatura creo dos figuras de hielo y luego estas tomaron vida, como si fueran de carne y hueso, su madre y su padre bailaban bajo una tenue nevada, luego la imagen cambio y vio a su hermana corretear y hacer un muñeco, le sonreía como si lo viera y por último, su corazón termino de romperse cuando la imagen de un Jaime aun pequeño y una Sophie sonriente parecieron en la bola de nieve, patinando sobre el pequeño lago congelado que se había formado; las lagrimas de Jack se congelaban en segundos, la canción termino, los caballos no se movieron y la luz se apago, el niño invernal abrazo fuerte contra su pecho el juguete y con un susurro que se le antojo hermoso a la sombra pregunto  
-¿Por qué me tormentas?- su voz quebrada le dio un escalofrió de placer al mayor  
-¿Acaso no te gusto mi presente? Allí puedes ver a tus seres queridos siempre que quieras- el Rey del Miedo acaricio los cabellos del Invierno y lo meció en sus brazos, su corazón estaba roto hacía mucho tiempo –no voy a pedirte que me ayudes- solo que no intervengas, solo voy a pedirte que continúes manteniéndote neutral como hasta ahora, sigue siendo una estación y aléjate de los guardianes  
-Esta bien, solo vete, déjame en paz- la sombra había comenzado a retirase hasta que Jack lo freno tomándolo de la manga de su abrigo –dime tu que siempre estás en las sombras, Meme…¿el alguna vez me mando arena para que soñara?  
-No Jack y tampoco yo lo hice en estos tiempos, tus sueños son cosa tuya, nadie te ayudo nunca a "soñar"  
-Pero…soy un niño eterno  
-Acéptalo Jack solo le importas a los Valent, a las sirenas, un poco a tus hermanos y… a mi- se desvaneció entre la oscuridad mientras se llevaba la luz del cuarto, esa noche Jack no durmió se la paso viendo a sus padres bailar y reír, era maravilloso, el mejor regalo de su vida.

El Invierno se encontraba recostado en la mesada de la cocina mirando el carillón y las imágenes que le mostraba cuando los Valent irrumpieron ruidosamente por los laberinticos pasillos de su enorme palacio  
-Jackyyyyy- el niño no respondió perdido en los ojos de su madre que bailaba al son de un vals muy melancólico  
-Asique el también estuvo aquí- Valeria quito la llave frenando el carillón  
-Hola chicos- su rostro dolido y cansado le dio mucha pena a los cuatro jóvenes y en un acto impredecible y de un amor inmensurable Valerio beso con pasión y amor a Jack, el niño se dejo preso de un éxtasis mágico, cuando sus labios se separaron el aliento helado del niño se mesclo con el olor a rosas del joven Cupido, su mirada era lujuriosa mientras que la del espíritu de nieve estaba perdida y en paz, desde atrás Valentina abrazo el cuello del niño dándole dulces palabras de consuelo y secando sus lagrimas con pequeños besitos  
-Pobre mi bello y eterno niño, su corazón está roto- Valentino y sus hermanos podían verlo sobre su cabeza, el corazón del joven fluctuaba echo pedazos rodeados de un aura rojiza y luminosa.  
-¿Que decidieron hacer?  
-La propuesta de Pitch es tentadora- dijo Valeria mientras robaba helado del refri del jovencito  
-Aceptamos Jacky, estamos cansados de ayudar a los humanos para que después se maten entre ellos- Valentina señalo a su hermano Valentino quien asintió, ese era su punto de vista  
-Nosotros solo queremos causar un poco de caos- Valerio rodeo la cintura de su hermana y esta lo beso con furia mordiéndole el labio- sabes a Valeria antes llamaban Eris, sería divertido volver a esos días, los días de la manzana de oro jajaja  
-Las sirenas y enanos también aceptaron, tienen más de un rencor contra la Luna ¿Qué te pidió a ti?  
-Que me mantenga la margen- el aun seguía bajo el sopor del beso mágico  
-¿Lo harás?  
-Si- el niño acaricio el lacio cabello de la joven y comenzó a trenzarlo, esos cuatro se amaban y deseaba entre si de una forma pasional y enferma sin que su género tuviera importancia, eran amantes y hermanos pero con Jack Frost tenían un amor platónico, se a contentaban de un beso y un rose, de una sonrisa y su felicidad, no tener que luchar en su contra era una alivio.  
Pasaron el día entre risas y juegos, molestaron a las aves y jugaron con los osos y ballenas, el Invierno trenzo y peino a las hermanas Cupido e hiso una competición de eructos con los otros dos hermanos, eran los amigos perfectos para él, terminaron haciendo travesuras en Tokio, desde hacia una par de semanas los Valent estaban más descontrolados, las bromas subidas de tono eran las favoritas de Valeria y Valerio pero ahora sus hermanos también les seguían el juego, Jack volvió a descubrir el placer de congelar las calles y hacer caer a las personas, hicieron un verdadero desastre hasta que Kailani los freno antes que causaran un accidente estadal, estaban desmadrados pero eso no le importaba  
-¡JACK!  
-Hey hermana  
-¡EN ESTE LADO DEL GLOBO ESTAMOS EN VERANO VE A ESCOCIA A CONGELAR COSAS!  
-Lo lamento mucho hermanita ¿me perdonas?- su rostro de perrito mojado logro conmoverla  
-Esta bien, ve a jugar con tus amigos, pero si vas a congelar cosas hazlo donde sea invierno

Los meses que siguieron fueron muy caóticos, las criaturas mágicas eligieron un bando con rapidez, Orestes fue el primero, los guardianes y la Luna habían dejado morir a su esposa, eso y otras ofensas no serian olvidadas, duendes, gárgolas, muta formas, minotauros, ninfas de los árboles y lagos, sátiros, gigantes de musgo, arpías, fuegos fatuos y las doxy fueron los siguientes, llevados por su rencor hacia el género humano que destruía sus hogares y siglos atrás los había cazado, todo ser que tuviera un desacuerdo con la Luna o fuera codicioso o pérfido se paso al bando de Pitch Black quien aun no había sido visto por los guardianes, solo aquellos que habían sido invitados a pasarse a su bando lo vieron, en todo ese tiempo Jack continuo con su vida ajeno a todo el alboroto y batallas.  
Eran las tres de la tarde y alguien toco a su puerta, quien quiera que fuera no eran ni las Mascarillas, ni sus hermanos ni mucho menos los Valen puesto que todos ellos solo entraban y atacaban su despensa o su sillón, se acerco con cautela a la puerta y abrió muy poco solo para poder espiar a su visitante, era Norte  
-Hola Jack  
-Vete  
-¿Por qué?- su rostro paso de la alegría al desilusión  
-Hice un trato con el- una mueca de horros cruzo su rostro- me pidió neutralidad, con Hullen decidimos mantenernos al margen- Norte no daba crédito a las palabras del niño y le impidió cerrar la puerta cuando este quiso hacerlo  
-Jack, debes ayudarnos, eras un guardián  
-No Norte soy una estación  
-Jack deja de jugar  
-¡¿Porque me molestas tanto?! ve a hablar con la Catrina ella tampoco tomo un bando aun  
-¡Porque la Luna te eligió Jack¡- el hombre abrió la puerta con fuerza, su semblante era intimidatorio, golpeo con fuerza la mesa de mármol y oro de la entrada y con demasiada ira para ser Santa o Papa Noel dio un grito que alejo a todas las aves que revoloteaban el lugar  
-NOS AYUDARAS CONTRA PITCH ¡AHORA!- lo agarro, se lo puso al hombro cual costal de papas y lo llevo a su taller usando un portal  
-Llegamos- su vos era seria, dejo caer al niño en el suelo, quien lo fulmino con la mirada  
-Por fin  
-Cállate conejo sobre alimentado  
-Me dijo gordo…ME DIJO GORDOOO!- Conejo estaba sorprendido y enojado mientras las hadas lo revoloteaban nerviosas  
-Basta, hablemos en serio, pronto se librara una guerra sobre la tierra, a diferencia de los días oscuros en esta los humanos se verán involucrados en primera perso…JACK- todos los ojos lo miraron  
-uno- dijo el niño mientras subía su báculo- ya les dije no soy un guardián, soy una estación, dos, hice un pacto con Pitch Black, Hada no me mires así- dijo fulminándola con la mirada- prometí mantenerme al margen y tres nosotros no somos amigos, déjenme en paz, ignórenme como siempre hicieron, como hicieron hasta hace media hora, no soy alguien que pueden llamar solo cuando las papas queman, tengo una vida  
-Si una rodeada de aliados de Pitch- conejo escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno  
-Me voy- el mundo brillo intensamente señalando la presencia de la sombra en Paris, Meme atrajo a Jack al portal con su látigo de arena y todos se vieron arrastrados hacia las alturas del Arco del Triunfo  
-DEJAME MEME, NO QUIERO METERME EN ESTE EMBROLLO  
-Jack, Jack, Jack…me rompes el corazón, pensé que teníamos un trato  
-Oye, oye, oye, ellos me arrastraron hasta aquí- apenas pudo zafarse se elevo por lo alto poniendo distancia de ambos batalla que Jack presenció fue muy aburrida, ambos grupos estaban empatados, la sombra había recuperado fuerzas, lo suficiente como poder estar al mismo nivel que los cuatro guardianes, solo él podía inclinar la balanza pero no lo haría, se limito a mirar.

Era increíble pensó Conejo, el maldito niño se quedaba allí fluctuando en el medio de la batalla como si nada pasara, le dio tanto odio que apropósito le lanzo un bumerán para hacerlo car, la caída fue rápida y el aterrizaje doloroso, Jack grito de pura agonía ante su muñeca rota, el roedor se arrepintió al instante pero para cuando se percato ya era demasiado tarde, una ráfaga de arena negra viajaba peligrosamente hacia el espíritu invernal, por instinto de auto preservación Jack creó un escudo de hielo que lanzo estalactitas afiladas contra la sombra, todos callaron, la batalla se pauso, detrás del rostro serio de Pitch se escondía una sonrisa, el sabia que los guardianes lo buscaría, sabía que tarde o temprano Frost terminaría ayudándolos y aunque esto fuera pura coincidencia le venía como anillo al dedo, solo le había pedido neutralidad para ver cómo reaccionaba viéndose rodeado de sus aliados, ya que las Mascarillas le contaban las atrocidades que hacían a su pedido, como deseaba el Invierno no sintió pena ni remordimiento por los humanos, quería tantear el terreno para poder dosificar bien su arena.  
-Jacky… me traicionaste, no, no, no, teníamos un trato, lo rompiste asique ahora puedo atacarte…la tregua termino Frost- una ola gigante de arena engullo al niño, una esfera llena de escarcha se elevo ante la mirada aterrorizada de los guardianes, en su interior el Invierno intentaba liberarse pero la arena transformada en brea le inundaba los pulmones, sintió como moría ahogado… por segunda vez.  
La esfera cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos dejando la pegajosa sustancia por toda la superficie alta del Arco del Triunfo, el bulto negro en el medio de la escena no se movía, Pitch se acercó con calma, tomo el báculo y lo partió a la mitad como había hecho hace mas ochenta años, Jack se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, a los pocos segundos empezó a vomitar brea y sangre, limpiándose los ojos irritados e intentando respirar, apenas pudo ver tomo los restos de su arma y se alejo lo mas posible de la sombra, aun en el suelo lo miraba con pánico.  
-¿JACK ESTAS BIEN?- el hada quiso ayudarlo pero recibió una descarga de frio cuando quiso tocarlo, el niño se lanzo al vacio ante la mirada atónita de los guardianes que gritaban su nombre, mientras caía unió los pedazos de madera con hielo y salió volando muy lejos, intentando sacarse los resto de brea de la nariz.  
Apenas llego a su palacio se metió en la bañadera, tenía mucho calor, el agua fría no logro llevarse toda aquella sustancia por ende tardo bastante en sentirse limpio, no podía parar de llorar, su corazón sentía una mescla de tristeza e ira, no había manera de encontrar paz, grito y grito mientras golpeaba la pared de la ducha, unas horas más tarde cuando su temperatura se estabilizo salió y se envolvió en una toalla, su pie choco con su báculo en el suelo, la unión que hiso entre las partes rotas era de hielo negro, pero pensó que era debido a la brea, lo tomo e intento usarlo como de costumbre, funcionaba de maravilla, de hecho funcionaba mejor, mientras se cambiaba se dio una fugaz mirada al espejo, su piel era mas pálida que esa mañana casi blanca y su cabello tenia las puntas grises, ante una mirada llena de terror sus dedos se tiñeron de un negro intenso que viajaba en degradé hasta convertirse en blanco otra vez antes de llegar a los antebrazos, en sus pies paso lo mismo , el negro intenso pintaba sus dedos y volvía en degradé al blanco a mitad de sus pantorrillas, sus hermosos ojos celestes de habían vuelto azules, un azul intenso y brillante, sintió mucha ira por estos cambios, de un manotazo tiro el espejo, el no quería ser parte de ninguna guerra.  
Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con solo un bóxer puesto escucho el sonido del cristal bajo los pies descalzos de alguien, se volteo para verlos, tan bellos como siempre, su piel blanca como el mármol y sus ropas ligeras, que daban la ilusión que sus grandes y suaves al as fueran solo un reflejo brillante, los largos, rojos y ondulados cabellos de Valeria la distinguían de un fantasma, sus ojos verdes le miraron el alma viendo toda la ira reprimida a lo largo de los años, detrás de ella se asomo una mirada violeta llena de pasión y fuego, sus cabellos rubios parecían brillar bajo la luz de la lámpara bajo la cual se encontraba, el albino se quedo inmóvil plasmado ante tanta hermosura, se dejo abrasar y besar por ambos jóvenes, ella beso su torso desnudo y el su espalda, un dulce canto, melodioso y tentados proveniente de las profundidades del mar se hacía audible ante los oídos del Invierno, Valeria beso los labios de Jack como nunca antes había besa a nadie en su vida, lenta y pausadamente acariciando su pecho y sus fuertes brazos, mirándolo con intensidad; Jack sintió una mano llamar su atención, voltearle el rostro y capturar su boca en oro beso profundo, Valerio saboreaba sus lengua y acariciaba su frio cabello mientras rodeaba su cintura, su hermana besaba su cuello mientras le susurraba  
-Te amamos Jack, te amamos como si fueras un Valent  
el joven interrumpió el beso para morder su oreja mientras la mente del espíritu invernal era ofuscado por el canto de las sirenas que lo invitaban a dejarse llevar por el pecado, ambos hermanos lo condujeron hacia la sombra que tomaba forma delante de ellos, el Rey de la Noche acaricio su mejilla y lo miro hasta encontrar su alma reflejada en sus ojos  
-¿Vendrás con migo Jack?- sello esa pregunta con beso casto sobre sus labios, cosa no muy gradita ante la mirada de los Cupidos, el niño se dejo caer en los brazos de Pitch –Valeria, toma su ropa y el carillón ah y no olvides de traer el báculo, lo necesitara  
-Nos lo prometiste a nosotros- la voz de Valentina recorrió la habitación como el veneno en la las venas del hombre, desde la puerta miraba con odio a la figura de arena mientras Valentino le apuntaba con una flecha de Ónix negro  
-Se los daré, pero luego de que firme el contrato, solo déjenmelo una noche y luego podrán amarlo en el palacio de las Nubes tanto como quieran, eso sí…él es mi pequeña arma al igual que ustedes- con una sonrisa pérfida se esfumo. Ante los ojos de los Valent los corazones fluctuantes sobre las cabezas de los aliados de Pitch seguían irradiando luz propia pero ya no eran de un rojo intenso, eran negros, el corazón de Jack no era cierto la excepción, ni ellos mismos, sus corazones eran plateado oscuro, por su inestabilidad, al igual que las Mascarillas, pero el de Jack; la brea entro en su organismo por la boca y se metió en sus vasos sanguíneos mientras moría, entrando a su corazón congelado y reviviéndolo con una descarga de odio y rencor.

 **Prox. Cap. Cacería  
"El papel absorbía la tinta con ansias, con cada letra que escribía el cabello níveo de Jack Frost de volvía negro cual plumaje de cuervo; cuando termino de firmar el contrato su sonrisa se curvo en una mueca cruel y pasando rápidamente su mano por la superficie del báculo congeló la punta de este dándole una afilada y puntiaguda finalización de hielo negro capas de perforar cualquier cosa.  
-"Es temporada de Conejos"  
Los ojos azules de Jack brillaron en la oscuridad de Pitch quien observaba con gloria a su nuevo soldado."**

 **Lamento haber tardado un siglo en escribir esto es que "Cosa Nostra" me robo todo el tiempo y la imaginación.**


	3. El Conejo Negro de Jack

Sus ojos se abrieron con furia y su cuerpo se contorsionó, tomándose el pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello intento en vano ahogar el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta, sentía como su una mano le estuviera estrujando el corazón y sus extremidades demasiado frías se cerraron como garfios en sí mismas, en sus trescientos años nunca sintió frio, pero en ese momento sentía que se le caerían los dedos entumecidos  
-Por fin despertaste Jack- la voz familiar recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación, haciendo que el niño intentara levantarse del mullido colchón sin mucho éxito, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que no lograba ver ni sus propios dedos, sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas pero no logro alejar el temor de su ser; el dolor era tal que los tres centímetros que logro moverse le parecieron un kilometro sobre brazas al rojo vivo.  
-Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo, no te esfuerces, es normal que sientas dolor  
-Sal de donde estés ¿Qué me hiciste?  
-¿Yo? Deberías agradecerme  
-¿Agradecerte por este dolor?- su voz quebrada y débil fue casi un susurro en aquella noche, sintió como aquel ser se sentaba en un extremo de la cama y acariciaba su tobillo, ante este contacto el joven Frost se hizo aun más pequeño intentando evitar toda interacción con el individuo  
-Mi pobre niño, debes calmarte, pronto pasara ¿quieres que te explique lo que sucedió para que no temas?- el niño no dijo nada, se mantuvo inmóvil, temblando a causa de los espasmos de su cuerpo, intentando soportar tal agonía en su pecho- hace años que tu corazón se está rompiendo lentamente, cuando te envolví en mi arena lo arregle un poco, se podría decir que lo purifique, le quite todas esas mentiras que te dijiste a ti mismo durante años, le hice ver que en realidad no eres tan bueno como pretendes ser, pero también puse un poco de magia extra, para que no te doliera enseguida, y luego mande a los Valent y a las sirenas a que te sedaran, sabía que no vendrías con migo de otra forma, el dolor que sientes ahora es porque rompí tu callado, ese báculo es la manifestación de tu pobre y maltratado corazón jajajaja admito que no había necesidad de romperlo, lo hice para ver tu rostro de agonía jajajajaja- la risa pérfida del hombre resonó en todo el lugar amplificada por el eco, en ese momento el joven estaba a su merced, el miedo de un ser mágico es mucho más fuerte que el de un niño- no pensé que lo arreglarías usando hielo como pegamento, eso fue algo muy bueno, la verdad me ayudaste mucho, metiste aun mas brea en tu organismo al hacerlo  
-Estas enfermo- con otra mueca de dolor, el albino se contorsionó entre las sabanas  
-¿Te duele Jack? Esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos luchando por salir a flote, solo déjalos fluir y te sentirás mejor- los tentáculos de oscuridad recorrieron el cuerpo del joven quien no lograba moverse presa del gran tormento, lentamente esos rastros de miedo acariciaron su piel como si fueran seda, dándole un poco de alivio a sus entumecidos dedos- te dejare descansar, luego hablaremos y me dirás lo que quieres hacer con tu vida- la sombra se retiro pero los tentáculos lo envolvieron posesivamente, rodearon sus extremidades y torso hasta llegar al cuello, dificultándole la respiración ya de por si débil, el Invierno cayo desmayado presa de todas esas sensaciones de dolor.

Los guardianes irrumpieron en el Palacio de Hielo listos para socorrer a Jack, apenas el escapo la batalla volvió a comenzar pero esta vez era obvio que la intención de Pitch era mantenerlos ocupados, cuando lograron librarse de el fueron a buscarlo en el trineo de Norte, pero las sombras son mas rápidas, para cuando llegaron solo pudieron ver un espejo roto y la ropa del joven Invierno en el suelo, chorreante de brea y arena seca, comenzaron su búsqueda y en eso se dieron cuenta de cuan poco lo conocían, los únicos lugares donde podía llegar a estar eran otros palacios pero aunque fueran allí solo lograrían tener otro enfrentamiento con los aliados del Miedo, aun recordaban con amargura la humillante derrota contra las Mascarillas en el palacio de Venecia, la mente de Norte fue uniendo cabos, haciendo hipótesis mientras sentado en su escritorio revisaba una y otra vez los informes sobre lo acontecido en los últimos años  
-Es nuestra culpa, desde lo de Jaime él estuvo raro, no quisimos ver las señales- el Hada parecía un remolino de colores mientras volaba de un lado par a otro nerviosa y agitada  
-Como se supone que lo sabríamos, es se aisló y no nos dijo nada, además sabe que no debe unirse a Pitch no se dejara arredrar por sus palabras, es un guardián  
-Ya no lo es conejo…- todos miraron al hombre de rojo que dejaba desilusionado el libro de los guaraníes sobre la mesa, el primero en ver fue Meme, su arena dibujo una cara triste y fluctuó hacia la ventana, pensando que tal vez había sido su culpa, nunca lo ayudo a soñar, dejando a su gran amigo solo con sus temores, el Hada y Conejo vieron con asombro como el nombre del joven Invierno ya no estaba en la lista, solo el Hombre de Luna podía poner o quitar a alguien de la lista  
-Esto….¿cuando paso?- sus orejas estaban caídas apenado por tal abandono  
-No se amigo… recién ahora se me ocurrió fijarme, capas esta así desde que discutimos, pero ninguno de nosotros pensó que el se iría de verdad  
-Aun así debemos encontrarlo, el estaba herido cuando se fue, algo tenemos que hacer- el tintineo insistente de las alas de la mujer estaba poniendo nervioso el sensible iodo del roedor  
-Si se te ocurre una idea avísame, yo por ahora solo…creo que visitare a los Valent- conejo tomo cuatro juguetes de la repisa de Norte- si él está herido ellos lo sabrán- Meme se dirigió hacia el grupo y dibujo una sirena con su arena antes de volar por la ventana  
-Yo volveré a Venecia en "Misión Diplomática", Hada quédate, los niños te necesitan en todo momento, además si Jack regresa debe haber alguien que lo reciba- y así los guardianes se retiraron en búsqueda de su amigo, quizás un poco tare, porque el había estado solo por muchos años.

-Rey Aaren constructor de mundos, mi fiel amigo… oh por mis íncubos quienes tenemos aquí… Arnakuagsa el espíritu del Mar Ártico serena como siempre, Mawar la rosa del Indico su presencia me honra, Aliwenko árbol sagrado del agua del Pacifico el tiempo solo logro favorecerla, Imelda quien lucha por el Mediterráneo nunca me canso de ver esos ojos tan bonitos, Xamayca madre tierra de madera y agua del Caribe no existe mujer mas fina, Yaretzi quien es amada, siempre ame el golfo de México y su palacio y la bella Johari la joya del Atlántico – la sombra se paseo entre las hermosas mujeres mientras daba sus respetuosos saludos a los Hijos de Darwin, las siete Princesas Sirenas no solían tomar forma humana para desplazarse por la superficie, pues para hacerlo debían comer el corazón de un tritón al cual amaran, por ende era un sacrificio demasiado grande como para pagarlo por pequeñeces, llevaban atuendos muy diversos, adornados con joyas mágicas y metales preciosos, cada una tenia accesorios y coronas que recordaban sus ascendencias Esquimales, Indonesias, Fueguinas , Italianas, Caribeñas , Mexicanas y Africanas.  
La tehuelche hablo primera y en nombre de las demás  
-¡Basta de formalidades, los Hijos de la Evolución estamos aquí por un solo propósito! ¿Dónde está Jack Frost? ¡De nuestro lado o del Lado de la Luna, los Cupidos nos hablaron del estado de su corazón pero no por ser negro significa que te sea leal!  
-Imponente como se espera de un ser Latino, pero verá mi bella dama, el aun duerme, rompí su báculo por ende aun no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, pero si esperan tan solo unas horas…después de todo ustedes aun pueden andar sobre la tierra hasta ser tocadas por agua de mar y aquí…no tengo tal cosa  
-Querida prima, ten en cuenta que hace menos de una hora que la brea de la sombra entro en su corazón, dale un poco de tiempo  
-¡¿TIEMPO?! TUVE QUE MATAR A ALGUEN QUE AMABA PARA PODER ESTAR AQUÍ  
-Si, vinimos para tener la certeza de que Jack firme el contrato y se nos una- la mujer de tez morena se corrió las innumerables trenzas mientras de forma evidente mostraba el muñeco vudú en su cinturón, lista para hacer caer todo el poder de la magia africana sobre el Miedo si solo sospechaban de ser engañadas  
-Majestades, solo unas horas, ya están aquí ¿que tiene que perder?- Aaren las llevo a su morada con un portal mágico, dando un plazo de tres horas para escuchar de los labios de Jack de que lado estaba.

El Invierno se relajaba notablemente mientras pasaban las horas, su corazón se estabilizo, su cuerpo aceptó la brea y el mal dentro de sí, solo quedaba la mente, era algo bastante difícil pues era fuerte y firme pero nada que los susurros de Pitch no pudieran solucionar; fue así como Jack despertó medio aturdido, se sentó en la cama, con total calma creó un pequeño muñeco de nieve y se acurrucó frente al mismo, esquivando su mirada y con un tono melancólico empezó  
-Me aislaron por años…solo me llaman cuando ya no tiene otra persona a la cual recurrir- tras una pausa miró al muñeco como si en verdad esperara una respuesta- aunque me digan que el Hombre de la Luna me salvo yo creo que me mato dos veces, al dejar que el chico mortal muriera y al negarme mis memorias, podría haber pasado tiempo con mi familia, aunque no me vieran, ahora que recuerdo sus rostros…mi madre se suicidio a los pocos meces de mi "muerte"…podría haberlo evitado, podría haber sabido quien soy antes, me habría ahorrado muchos malestares  
Desde el marco de la puerta la sombra escuchaba atentamente, le dio una gran pena verlo hablar con un ser inanimado de su propia creación ¿Cuántas veces debió hablar con ese muñeco en ausencia de un oído amigo? El era malvado pero aun así entendía que el también tenía cierta afinidad con algunos seres, decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos y se dedico a observar un largo rato las luces parpadeantes en el globo  
-¿Planeas quedarte allí mucho tiempo?- la sombra no volteo a verlo, aunque lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa no lo exteriorizaría  
-Eres muy silencioso ¿te lo dijeron?  
-Norte quería ponerme un cascabel- de la nada el Miedo desapareció como tragado por el suelo  
-Que atroz- a Jack casi le da un infarto cuando lo descubrió detrás suyo  
-¿Tomaste una decisión?  
-Existen muchas cosas que odio…pero el que me mientan…tu no querías mi neutralidad  
-En teoría no es mentir, es ocultar, pero si, tienes razón. Te puse a la prueba, me esforcé por rodearte de mis aliados para que te hicieras una idea de lo que estoy haciendo  
-Uno, quiero mi báculo, dos…mi ropa- el hombre chasque los dedos ante la mirada enojada del niño y dos pesadillas aparecieron llevándole una sudadera celeste con las mangas y bolsillo canguro blancos, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y su callado, el joven se vistió apresuradamente y las telas se llenaron de escarcha al instante- revisaste mi armario  
-Fue Valeria- el mayor observo paciente como el otro se desenvolvía con total naturalidad en su morada, como pasaba los dedos por su arma y como la examinaba, las partes rotas no se tocaban entre sí, entre ambas extremidades había hielo negro, la unión de las mismas hacia la zona más gruesa como si de una empuñadura se tratara  
-Es más largo- Jack solo exteriorizo ese cambio, aunque noto cada uno de ellos decidió solo exteriorizar ese  
-¿Tomaste una decisión?  
-Nada es gratis en esta vida, quiero algo a cambio  
-¿Estamos negociando?  
-Siempre- su mirada suspicaz lo hizo der mas adulto por segundos  
-Mmmm…te daré el Polo Norte  
-Ya lo averigüé, como zona congelada el Norte y el Sur me pertenecen, pretendo tomar el taller de Norte, después de todo no es de él, los enanos se lo construyeron pero no se lo regalaron, el lo ocupa pero ellos se lo pueden sacar y está en mis dominios asique estoy en mi derecho, ofréceme otra cosa  
-No eres tan infantil como pensé pero…que tal si te doy…impunidad  
-Explícate- el joven se subió al báculo mirándolo con rencor  
-Vamos Jack…- la sombra lo rodeó mientras sus tentáculos acariciaban su mejilla izquierda, ante este gesto el joven se mostro incomodo pero no se apartó en demasía, el mayor freno delante del niño, mirándolo a los ojos gracias a que este estaba en una posición elevada –quieres hacer travesuras, lo sé, pero de esas subiditas de tono, como las de nuestros amigos alados, pero temes pasar de algo inocente a algo malvado, puedo verlo Jack, puedo ver en tu interior que eres igual de sádico que ellos, únete a mí y nadie te juzgara  
-Algo mas, eso es muy poco  
-Una familia, te prometo que jamás estarás solo  
-Ja, tú no puedes prometer eso  
-Oh sí que puedo, es una de las clausulas de los Cupido, si logro que te nos unas yo te convencería a que fueras con ellos  
-Eso no tiene sentido  
-Te prometo venganza, contra el Hombre de la Luna, contra los guardianes, te daré un mundo donde puedas congelarlo todo, donde niños y adultos te vean, donde serás apreciado…yo te aprecio Jack, yo te acepto, los demás también lo harán, yo no quiero que cambies, quiero que seas tal cual eres, sin inhibidores de ningún tipo, inocente y cruel a la vez, todo un pre adolecente jajaja  
-Quiero la vida  
-¿Como disculpa?- la sorpresa se grabo en su rostro con rapidez  
-Así como tu creas tus pesadillas; seres pensantes, con rasocinio, que se amoldan a ti, una extensión de tu ser con conciencia propia, pero compartida, eso quiero. Quiero vida, si no puedes darme eso entonces…me vuelvo a mi casa y la balanza sigue igualada, si me voy los Cupidos también lo harán ¿no?- ante la mirada de asombro del hombre negro el niño sonrió con suficiencia- Vamos Pitch, ponte a pensar.

-Vengo de Venecia- Norte estaba cubierto de papel picado y con un ojo levemente morado- ellos no lo vieron.  
Meme señalo que las sirenas tampoco, aunque no hubiera podido hablar con las Princesas, sus secretarios le habían repuesto todas las preguntas  
-Yo si tengo noticias…los Valent dicen que está bien, pero que no pueden decirme nada mas- la voz del conejo, cansada y desanimada conmociono a los demás guardianes  
-Pitch lo tiene- el hada se sentó sobre la baranda de madera mientras acariciaba una de sus pequeñas ayudantes  
-Es un buen niño, resistirá  
-Conejo tiene razón, concentrémonos en buscar al Coco y sacarlo de allí  
La búsqueda hubiera sido más llevadera si contaran con ayuda de los demás seres mágicos, pero decir abiertamente que, quien se creía fuese un guardián ya no lo era y además estaba en manos de Pitch, no prometía ser una buena idea por ende la búsqueda tardo días y días, ignorantes de los devastadores efectos del poder de la sombra sobre el joven Frost. En su búsqueda y casi llevados por el destino cada uno de ellos reflexionó cuánto daño le causaron no solo a su amigo si no al resto de las criaturas, durante décadas se habían sentado en un pedestal, se sentían mejores por ser los elegidos, por ser vistos y amados por los niños, por tener mil películas que los retratara, por haber inspirado mil obras de teatro infantiles, viendo en los problemas de los demás o en sus logros cosas sin importancia usando más de una vez la frase: "Tu fiesta no es tan importante como la mía", "Mi trabajo es más importante y extenuante y sin embargo no me quejo" , fue Norte en particular que haciendo un mea culpa recordó las reacciones negativas de Conejo al desprestigiar su fiesta con la propia "Pascuas no es Navidad" algo inocente entre ellos, pero, ¿cuántos había dañado con esa frase? ¿Había hecho sentir que el trabajo de los Susurrantes, quienes impulsaban a los niños a hacer lo correcto, era inferior o el de las _Hamingja, quienes acompañaban estirpes enteras con su buena fortuna?  
Por su parte el Hada de los Dientes también comenzó a pensar que tal vez había sido muy vanidosa, entre los centenares de hadas que había ella solo era una más, las hadas que moraban bajo las hortensias y salían con la lluvia eran más bellas que ella y sin embargo siempre las había menospreciado.  
Nuevamente reunidos en el Norte abatidos y cansados vieron con terror como algunas luces del globo se apagaban  
-Ellos… ¿están dejando de creer?- El hombre barbudo se apresuró a investigar que sucedía entre sus miles de aparatos  
-No…me temo que no Hada…ellos…- sentía la boca seca y las manos transpiradas, se paso el antebrazo por la frente para secar el sudor y con la voz más triste que jamás emitió dio a conocer la desesperada verdad- están muriendo._

 _(Pocos Días Antes)  
El miedo tomo una jeringa vieja, de esas que se usaban durante la época victoriana, no deseaba que Jack viera lo que contenía en su interior, una mescla de Brea y almas atormentadas, lagrimas de Nereidas y sangre de flor viva, era la segunda vez que hacia algo por el estilo, la primera no había funcionado y su pobre cavia había muerto pero confiaba en que su nueva arena fuera lo suficiente fuerte, sumándole a la capacidad e Jack para controlar el frio. La aguja entro en la piel blanca del niño sacándole una diminuta gota de sangre, tan roja que daba a su piel un aspecto cadavérico, una pequeña casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto apareció, fugaz por el rostro del joven mientras la espesa sustancia inundaba sus venas  
-Supongo que me va a doler como mil demonios ¿no?- Pitch dudó antes de responder, si le dolía demasiado probablemente significara que su pequeño experimento fallaría, por el contrario si su cuerpo lo aceptaba bien tendría el poder que deseaba y el a su nueva arma  
-Cada persona es diferente- se podía apreciar como el liquido negro corría subcutáneamente por las venas del chico, era tan visible el engordar se las mismas que a ambos les causo un cierto desagrado, pero nadie dijo nada  
-Me arde un poco cuando se mueve  
-Es normal, lo que te estoy inyectando está vivo  
Pasaron varis minutos en los cuales Pitch espero no ver cambios negativos en el joven que se había dejado caer en un sillón y se miraba los ennegrecidos dedos, el mayor miro un reloj de arena que tenia tirado entre sus cosas y con una sonrisa pérfida el mayor concluyó con éxito su empresa  
-Ya pasaron los veinte minutos- la sombra desapareció unos instantes para luego reaparecer con un conejo enjaulado, uno blanco de ojos rojos y largos bigotes- un pequeño regalo- el niño tomo al conejo que se dejo extraer sin muchos escándalos de la jaula, lo miro a los ojos y se concentro, sintió como una sensación extraña, casi un cosquilleo placentero, como el que sientes minutos antes de que se te duerma una pierna, la sensación se comportaba como la pigmentación de sus extremidades y desde la oscuridad de su piel comenzó a salir escarcha negra que recubrió al roedor, este no se mostro ni asustado ni dolido en ningún momento, mientras esa delgada capa de hielo lo recubría la sonrisa de Jack se amplificada, sintiendo como sus pensamientos se conectaban con el de la criaturita, en menos de un minutos el conejo se volvió negro y comenzó a saltar alrededor de Jack dejando una estela de niebla del mismo color, el animalito fluctuaba y se movía entre ambos seres mágicos, Jack lo tomo entre sus fríos brazos y lo acarició, una sonrisa de plena felicidad y tierna emoción decoro sus labios  
-Sus ojos son celestes, es tan bello  
-Lamento que no puedas crear seres sin base física  
-¿Bromeas? Esto es genial  
-¿Cerramos en trato?  
-¿Dónde firmo?  
La sombra sonrió con ganas mientras lo conducía al escritorio en frente del globo, tomo de un cajón una hoja y un tintero, aun tenía una pluma del Hada de los Dientes de la última vez que habían tenido un enfrentamiento, esta había sido usada para firmar todas las alianzas  
-Comencemos  
_

_"En el día de la fecha Jack Frost Guardián de la Alegría, manifestación física del Invierno y protector de las criaturas que habitan los Polos y zonas aledañas, con domicilio en el Palacio Sureño de Hielo acepta renunciar a su titulo de Protector de la Alegría para ser formalmente parte del ejercito de Pitch Black Señor de las Sombras, manifestación física del Miedo, domiciliado en el Palacio de Escaleras Oscuras, comprometiéndose a luchar y batallar por su causa, defender los intereses de la misma y colaborar con la derrota de sus ex compañeros los Guardianes Norte, El Conejo de Pascuas, San Man y El Hada de los Dientes; a cambio de dichas prestaciones el anteriormente nombrado Pitch Black otorgará a Jack Frost su protección, la ayuda necesaria en la recuperación del Polo Norte y la capacidad de vincular su ser mágico a nuevas criaturas de su propia creación con base material. Esta alianza queda nula en caso de traición explicita o probada de alguna de las partes hacia la otra dejando a ambos libres de obrar contra el otro, en caso contrario queda formalizada la clausula de "no agresión" entre ambos firmantes y ratificada por el Rey de las Montañas Aaren IV con el nombre en veste de testigo de la buena fe de ambos involucrados. "_

 _Pitch leyó cada palabra lentamente para que el otro estuviera seguro de no querer agregar nada mas, cuando el niño se le acercó los tentáculos de oscuridad del mayor lo rodearon suavemente, atrayéndolo a su regazo, en el cual el niño se sentó sin problemas.  
-En menos de media hora vendrán tus amigas marinas y el Rey enano para ver como firmas, además el tiene que firmar como testigo delante nuestro para que esto sea oficial- el joven asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la bola de pelo negra que tenía en sus brazos, ajeno a los atentos ojos de otro que lo observaban con cuidado  
-Sabes…ahora que lo noto eres bastante lindo- mientras hacia esta apreciación acaricio su nuca con la gema de los dedos, al contrario de antes el joven ya no se mostraba reacio al contacto con él ni con sus tentáculos que le recorrían el cuerpo, por el contrario, parecía ignorarlo perfectamente muy concentrado en su pequeño conejo como para darle importancia al comportamiento del hombre- ahora entiendo porque los Valent se obsesionaron contigo, aunque en mis años he visto niños más bonitos, pero para ser un inmortal no estás nada mal  
-Para, eres desagradable Sombra, pareces un maldito pedófilo- la voz de Mawar logro traer a Jack de nuevo a la tierra  
-Que alegría verlos Majestades- el hombre hiso un saludo con la cabeza al ver entrar a las siete Princesas y al Rey- ahora que estamos todos podemos por fin proceder- las mujeres miraron de forma fría y expectante al niño que tanto amaban, no porque ya no lo quisieran, si no por el enorme sacrificio que habían hecho para verlo oficializar su traición hacia la Luna.  
El joven se movió incomodo en la falda de Pitch ante el comentario de la mujer; tomo la pluma del Hada y la sumergió en el tintero, el papel absorbía la tinta con ansias, con cada letra que escribía los cabellos níveos de Jack Frost se volvían negros cual plumaje de cuervo; cuando termino de firmar el contrato su sonrisa se curvo en una mueca cruel y pasando rápidamente su mano por la superficie del báculo congeló la punta de este dándole una afilada y puntiaguda finalización de hielo negro capaz de perforar cualquier cosa  
-"Es temporada de Conejos" jajajajaja __**(*)**_ _  
Los ojos azules de Jack brillaron en la oscuridad de Pitch quien observaba con gloria a su nuevo soldado, el Rey Aaren tomo la pluma de las gélidas y negras manos del joven y con toda solemnidad firmo el contrato como testigo del la alianza, las Princesas vieron con horror como el cuerpo del niño había cambiado pero a pesar de esto se mostraron muy complacidas ante la firma del contrato, ahora la balanza estaba oficialmente del lado de la Oscuridad.  
En el palacio de los Cupidos se respiraba armonía y felicidad, los cuatro revoloteaban junto al nuevo Jack Frost, riendo y jugando en los amplios jardines, dentro, en uno de los grandes salones el Miedo y los Hijos de la Evolución releían con cierto desagrado y temor el plan que los jóvenes inmortales habían trazado  
-No se ustedes pero me considero afortunada al tenerlos de nuestro lado  
-Yo diría que hasta podrían ser hijos nuestros  
-Señoritas calma por favor, todos sabíamos del nivel de sadismo de esos cinco  
-Si pero no pensé que Jack tomaría ,medidas tan drásticas  
-Está comprometido hermana, es mejor así  
-Quiero estar presente- todos los ojos se posaron sobre el Rey Aaren quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada- puede que para ellos solo sea un acto de pura diversión pero para mí…es el pago por el Palacio  
-Perfecto, lleva a las Doxy contigo ellas se comerán gustosas lo que quede del Hada de los Dientes.  
Jack entro a la habitación volando con toda la furia del viento, su sonrisa y respiración acompasada denotaban cuanto había estado jugando con los demás seres alados  
-Pitch con los chicos vamos a jugar con los niños ¿te molesta?  
-No, ve a congelar cosas, solo regresa para cuando completemos el ataque- el joven Frost se fue seguido de cerca por su conejo y las risas de las hermanas Valent  
-Oye sombra ¿dejaras que juegue con los mocosos? Eso es propio de guardián  
-No creo que haya entendido Majestad, ellos los congelaran o harán que se maten entre sí  
-Espero que no dejen evidencia, aun necesitamos del factor sorpresa  
-Ahora que puede crear seres de niebla no se dará a conocer  
-Eso espero- el enano se acaricio la larga y tupida barba mientras abría un portal mágico para regresar a su morada seguido por sus hermosas primas._

 _ **(*) Del capítulo "Temporada de Conejos, Temporada de Patos" de Bugs Bunny, al ser un programa infantil solo Jack lo conoce y por eso le causa gracia solo a él.**_

 _" **Las Doxy comen dientes, dientes de niño si es posible, hace décadas que solo logran robar cada tanto alguna que otra muela cariada pero esta vez cenaran dientes de Hada; ante los ojos del Rey enano las risas de sus fluctuantes aliados dista mucho de ser placentera, causándole un escalofrió a lo largo de la espalda; la locura de la cual eran presa los Cupidos era ya un hecho conocido, pero el sadismo de Jack era algo nuevo y peligroso."**_


End file.
